Pure Craziness
by darkavatar13
Summary: [chapter 8 up] R&R! I DONT' CARE IF YOU FLAME OR NOT! just watch out for the flying boulders, fangirls that are after people and the crazy people slapping others, some crazy HamBean guy saying his name is Hahn...and the Star Wars people?
1. Chapter 1

**Just A VERY Important Notice!**

Hey everyone who's reading this, this is a different title for The Crazy Ideas of Me since IT GOT DELETED FOR SOME UNKNOWN REASON! Well, there was a reason but I'm just going to say unknown since I like it better anyway. So if you liked that story, which you should if you read it, this is just another one of them, only a little different since I changed it around a bit. And this is just an intro into my head or thoughts this time, my many thoughts and I might just do what I had originally planned for the story before I went really crazy with ideas.

Me: Okay, start the thoughts and ideas in a minute but first, I must release some steam. OMFG, I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT FAN FICTION DELETED MY STORY FOR NO REASON!

Lena: they did have a reason actually

Me: WHO CARES?

Lena: you?

Me: …don't get me started again…

Lena: okay, so this is the new and changed version of The Crazy Ideas of Me so if you liked that, please read and review

Me: YEAH AND DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW TO MAKE A VIRUS?

Lena: ignore her all right; she's just…having major mood swings

Me: no shit

Lena: MAJOR, MAJOR, MAJOR mood swings…

Me OH SHUT UP!

Lena: she's been acting like this for a while now this story was rewritten for: **stormbender**, **almostinsane**, **element** **girls**, **kayko15**, **Princess Zula** and there might have been a number but i dont' remember, **sweetstories11**, **zukoiscute**, **Nika** and i forgot your pen name again, and that's about it!

* * *

**…Part One of Pairings: Katara…**

Now, what do you think would happen if Katara went out with…Zuko? I've always thought that Sokka would get really mad and try to kill Zuko since why wouldn't he? Aang would probably want the best for Katara and her happiness but Sokka, just imagine…

" You're…you're…you l-…you're…" Sokka stuttered, not wanting to say it.

" Yeah, I'm in love with Zuko," Katara said, avoiding Sokka's eyes.

" …I…you…" Sokka said and then fainted. You could hear the loud thud as he hit the ground.

" Wow, he took it worse than you, was it something I said?" Katara asked Aang.

" I don't think so Katara and if this is how he takes this, imagine how he would have been when he saw what I saw," Aang said, looking down as Sokka.

" Hmmm, I guess you're right Aang, I wonder how he would have reacted if he saw Zuko and I kissing" Katara said thoughtfully.

" WHAT?" Sokka yelled, suddenly waking up as those **_magical_** words where spoken. "YOU'VE KISSED THAT…THAT…THAT BASTARD THAT HAS NO LIFE?"

" DON'T SAY THAT SOKKA! I LOVE HIM, SO WHAT?" Katara yelled angrily back.

"WELL, YOU SHOULDN'T!" Sokka shouted.

" WHY NOT?" Katara asked.

" BECAUSE I SAID SO!" Sokka said.

" I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU, YOU'RE NOT MY MOM OR DAD SOKKA!" Katara yelled, really outraged.

" I PROMISED DAD THAT I WOULD WATCH OVER YOU AND I'M GOING TO!" Sokka retorted, in his usual I'm gonna protect you from them tone.

" I'M A BIG GIRL Sokka AND I DON'T NEED YOU TO WATCH OVER ME!" Katara yelled even more.

" POPCORN!" Aang yelled to the popcorn man.

" Popcorn?" Katara and Sokka asked, really confused.

" WHAT? It's in the script!" Aang said, holding up the paper. " And this popcorn is good"

" GIMME SOME!" Sokka said and dived for the bag.

" NEVER!" Aang shouted and Sokka started to chase Aang all around.

" Hmmm," Katara said as she read the script. 'When you finish this paragraph, step back three steps and stick out your foot. Do not wonder why or hesitate, just do as this says and don't bother questioning this as you're about to now STEP BACK AND STICK OUT YOUR DAMN FOOT!' Katara stepped back and stuck out her foot just as Sokka ran by, still after Aang. Sokka tripped and ended up falling hard and losing consciousness.

" Wow, this is some script, every single thing is planned out, to the last detail," Aang said as he looked at his version of the script. " Hmmm, 'let out a big breath right now and don't question me?' okay!" And he left out a BIG breath just a fire blast came at him from Admiral Zhao.

" AHHHHHH," he and Katara exclaimed.

" IT'S BIG FAT UGLY WANNA BE FIRE LORD STUPID ASSHOLE THAT HAS NO LIFE AND NEEDS TO STOP COMING AFTER ME, AANG, SOKKA AND LEARN TO BE A BETTER FIGHTER SINCE ZUKO CAN SO WHOOP YOU ASS MONKEY FACE!" Katara screamed.

" …Monkey face? Okay, that's in the script but is all the extra stuff in the script?" both Aang and Zhao asked and started to flip papers.

" Okay, this person who wrote this is like…not right," Zhao, said as he read the line.

" Well, we each get our own personal scripts anyway," Katara said. " And actors improvise you know!"

" YOU WANT IMPROVISED?" Zhao said, going really angry and turning...well, steamy (not in the hot way well, not in the Zuko way but the temperature way).

" Hmmm, Katara?" Aang asked.

" What?" Katara said.

" Step back a little bit"

" Okay," Katara said, stepping back a rock came zooming down the hill behind them and running over Zhao, and both of them disappearing.

" Wow, this is some script, I wonder who made it," Katara said, still staring at the spot where Zhao had stood moments before.

" I know right," Aang agreed.

**…Now, if that was Zuko and Katara, and Zuko isn't even there, what if everyone was there? To Be Continued…Later…

* * *

**

Me: well, like i said, this is just a rewrite of the Crazy Ideas of Me just a little bit differently maybe, i'm really dying here since i have to fix this whole thing now

Lena: when were you not dying?

Zuko: and when am i gonna come back in?

Jet: and yeah, what about the other characters?

Me: SHUT UP PEOPLE! YOU'LL ALL BE IN IT LATER ON NOW GET BACK IN YOUR PLACES!

Katara: but we don't have places

Me: LOOK IT IN YOUR SCRIPTS AND MOVE IT!

Lena: she'll update really really soon and REVIEW PEOPLE! flames are welcome if you wanna know

Me: NO SHIT FLAMES ARE WELCOME! ANYTHING AS LONG AS YOU FRICKEN REVIEW!

Lena (runs way as fast as can be): oh yeah, she definitely didn't get over the fact that-

Me: WHAT YOU SAYING?

Lena: NOTHING!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note-**

Me: Well, I know that this story is just weird, as usual and that they characters might be out of character but then again, DO YOU THINK THAT I REALLY CARE. WELL, I DON'T kinda, AND THE ONLY THING I CARE ABOUT IT IS YOU PEOPLE WHO READ THIS REVIEW!

Lena: she's still getting over the fact that fan fiction deleted her story

Me: …stupid fan fiction…

Lena: yeah and just saying, she expects reviews from all the people who reviewed in the other one, meaning…Kayko15, almostinsane, element girls, Stormbender, sweetstories11, zukoiscute, Princess Zula (still might be something there but I don't know and correct me in your review or something), random stuff about stuff (kinda, not really, just review), I-luv-inuyasha1012 (I remember it now), Akki818 and some others that she doesn't know since the reviews where DELETED along with the story. So she doesn't know really.

Me: yep and here's the story!

Lena: if you ask me, it's not exactly what they last chapter said that it would be

Me: shut up!

Lena: oh yeah, she went kinda crazy over the idea of the stupid guy Ham or something

Hahn: IT'S HAHN!

Lena: did you hear something?

Me: nope and now on with the story like I said…three minutes ago!

* * *

…So, what if everyone was there? And what if everyone was at Solzun, the capital of the Fire Nation and Zuko's the Fire Lord and if Katara was the Fire Lady? And then out of nowhere comes a reunion in other words, D-I-S-A-S-T-E-R!

Katara sat on a bench in one of the many gardens around the palace staring at the moon dressed in a light blue dress wearing a fire nation symbol and water nation symbol necklace. A smile came to her lips as she thought of Yue.

" Why, a lady such as you shouldn't be out here alone," someone said behind her. Katara turned around to see Zhao behind her, smiling evilly.

" What are you doing here? And who invited you?" Katara asked suspiciously.

" That doesn't matter now does it," Zhao answered, coming closer. Katara stood up and simply stared at him.

" Well, if you don't mind, I'll be going now," Katara said and walked by Zhao and towards the door back into the ball.

" Actually, I do mind," he said and grabbed Katara's arm.

" Let go of me," Katara demanded.

" I will, your majesty, after I get what I want," Zhao said, getting closer to her.

" Get away from me!" she yelled and slapped him across the face but that only made him grip onto her harder and get madder.

" Why you little-" he started to say but then, the door open and Zuko stood there, looking at them and time seemed to freeze for 5 seconds. Then-

" Get you hands OFF HER!" Zuko roared as he sent fire at Zhao, causing him to fly back and let go of Katara. Zuko and Zhao then got into a fight and suddenly, Zhao came out of nowhere and grabbed Katara, again.

" Come a step closer and she gets it," Zhao threatened but there was something behind him. As he turned to look, the last thing he saw was darkness.

" Yue!" Katara exclaimed as she saw Yue, still in the same clothes as the last time she saw her, holding a heavy flowerpot, over where Zhao's head was before he went unconscious. " What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be up there or something?"

" I am, but I decided to join the party since everyone was here," Yue answered cheerfully.

" Wanna go get something to drink?" Katara asked.

" Sure," Yue answered and they both walked back in, talking and laughing, forgetting the whole incident that happened and sadly, Zuko too. But he came in after them, after ordering guards to take Zhao to the cells.

" I really can't believe that you let Katara marry the Fire Lord Sokka, I thought you would have killed him or something," Jet laughed as he saw Katara walk in. " hey, who's that girl with the white hair next to her?"

" What girl with white hair?" Sokka asked, looking around as he thought of Yue. " …YUE?"

" Hey," Yue said as she and Katara walked over to Sokka and Jet.

" But-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-" Sokka stuttered.

" But what Sokka?" Yue asked, tilting her head to the let, staring at Sokka, wearing a confused look on her face.

" But-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-but…BUT YOU'RE DEAD YUE! HOW COULD YOU BE HERE?" Sokka said, letting it all out.

" …" Yue was speechless for a few seconds, standing there with her mouth slightly open and everyone else staring at them in silence. " Who are you CALLING DEAD SOKKA?" Yue said, slowly getting louder. " I didn't die, I BECAME A SPIRIT YOU DUMBASS!"

" …" Now it was Sokka's turn to be speechless.

" Okay, wanna go get something to drink Yue?" Katara asked.

" Okay," Yue said happily to Katara, going from an angry mood to a happy one in less than two seconds.

" Let's go then!" Katara said and led her off into the crowd again.

" Nice," Jet laughed, as he looked at an astonished/ surprised/ confused/ many feelings Sokka.

" Well, nice to know that you think that your 'would have been' girlfriend is dead," Zuko commented as he walked over to them.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN WOULD HAVE BEEN?" Sokka exploded.

" Well, considering the fact that she was engaged to whatever his name was and then turned into the moon spirit, she would have been your girlfriend if she wasn't engaged to that guy over there and turned into the moon spirit," Zuko explained.

" HEY! I HAVE A NAME OVER HERE YOU KNOW!" the 'guy over there' yelled.

" Hmmm, what was his name, Han or something like that," Zuko wondered.

" What was his name? I can't remember really," Sokka said.

" And you were the one that started to attack him," Jet said.

" Well, the self-absorbed weasel and cares more about the points he gains with Chief Arnook than being with Princess Yue," Sokka said angrily.

" I heard my name!" Chief Arnook said as he walked to them.

" Hey, do you remember Yue's fiancé's name?" Jet asked.

" Um…yes, that…guy, lemme think about that," he said slowly.

" HELLO? I'M RIGHT HERE PEOPLE! MY NAME IS HAHN!" Hahn yelled, waving his hands right in front of them.

" Sorry, can't remember although it's at the tip of my lips," Chief Arnook said, shrugging.

" HAHN, MY NAME IS HAHN YOU STUPID PEOPLE!" Hahn yelled at the top of his lungs.

" Oh, hello father," Yue said as she came back with Katara.

" Why, hello Yue! Didn't expect to see you here," chief Arnook said, giving her a hug. " Do you happen to remember the name of your fiancé?"

" My fiancé? Wasn't his name like Ham or something like that?" Yue said.

" Yeah, but who cares, Ham, Han, Hum, he's a BUM!" Katara said, laughing at what she said.

" That's a good rhyme," Zuko said.

" Thanks," Katara smiled.

" I'M NOT A BUM! OR A HAM! AND WHERE DID HUM COME FROM? I'M HAHN!" Hahn screamed like crazy.

" Excuse me dude, we don't go yelling like crazy in here and if you continue, I'm going to have to throw you out," Zuko said, turning to Hahn and everyone noticing him for the first time.

" BUT LIKE I SAID, MY NAME IS HAHN!" Hahn yelled, going hysterical.

" Zuko, get rid of him or something, he's killing my ears," Katara said, signaling the guards.

" I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW!"

" I DON'T THINK I CARE RIGHT NOW SO SHUT UP STUPID BOY!" Yue yelled and slapped him.

" …" Hahn was speechless for three reasons, one, Yue slapped him, two, the slap hurt like hell and three, because of what Yue said.

" GO YUE!" Katara cheered and laughed. " Take the jerk without a life away please!"

" WHAT THE FUCK! I'M NOT A JERK WITHOUT A LIFE! MY NAME IS HAHN!" Hahn yelled as he was dragged away.

" That guy is like so crazy, so, anyone remember what the self-absorbed weasel's name?" Sokka asked.

" HAHN! MY NAME IS HAHN YOU STUPID BASTARD!" Hahn yelled.

" OH MY GOD, SHUTTHEFUCKUP!" Everyone yelled. Yue walked over towards him, ready to slap him but someone else got there first.

" …GO SUKI!" Everyone yelled. Suki looked at them, smiled and bowed. She then turned around to see Hahn with a really, really, really red hand mark on his cheek. He was practically going unconscious from the pain.

" So, what's going on?" Suki asked as she walked over.

" Well, we're sure having a fun time now," Jet said, pointing at the self-absorbed weasel/ Hahn/ stupid boy/ bastard/ bum/ ham/ many other names like jerk without a life.

" True," Suki agreed.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING HELLHERE SUKI?" Sokka asked.

" What do you mean what am I doing here? It's a reunion you know, everyone is here!" Suki said.

" I know right Sokka, EVERYONE is here, in other words, let me name them for you," Katara said and took a deep breath. " Avatar Aang, Sokka, Katara, Prince Zuko, Uncle Iroh, Admiral Zhao, Auntie Wu, Tea, the mechanist, the YuuYan Archers, Fire Lord Ozai, Princess Zula, Master Pakku, King Bumi, Kana/ Gran-Gran, Suki, Koko, Meng, Master Jeong-Jeong, Jet and the Freedom Fighters (Smeller Bee, Sneers, The Duke, Pipsqueak, and Longshot), Jun, Haru, Avatar Roku, Avatar Kyoshi, Monk Gyatso, Tyro, crazy foaming guy from Kyoshi Island, Fire Lord Solzun, Princess Yue, Momo, Appa, and Chey"

" WOW, that's every single person that we met," Aang, said as he walked over.

" Yeah, I get the feeling I forgot to mention someone," Katara said thoughtfully, looking up at the ceiling.

" Hmmm, I know who you forgot Katara! The CABBAGE MAN!" Aang said, laughing. " I can never get enough of that guy!"

" I remember him, and you're right, he's funny," Zuko said.

" Yeah and who's Chey again?" Jet asked.

" ...I really don't remember, does anyone?" Katara asked. " THAT INCLUDES REVIEWERS AND READERS!"

**...Yeah well, TO BE CONTINUED LATER...**

* * *

Lena: who is Chey?

Me: i really don't know since i got him off distant horizon, gotta check again later

Lena: lazy and i think that Sokka's trying to steal your popcorn and cupcakes, the homemade ones too

Me: WHAT?WHEN I GET YOU SOKKA! YOU'RE SO FRICKEN DEAD!

Lena: yeah well, she's starting to curse a lot now that i think about it, i think it has something to do with FanFiction and the fact that this story is rated T now

Me: GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A WARRIOR!

Sokka: SAVE ME!

Zuko: hey, someone else who agrees with us that sokka's a pathetic excuse for a warrior

Jet: hmmm, so true

Haru: even i have to say that

Lena: wow, now REVIEW! she's update as soon as she...finishes getting sokka and beating the hell out of him

Me: YOU'RE SO DEAD YOU FUCKEN GIRL!

Sokka: I'M NOT A GIRL!

Me: YOU SURE ACT LIKE ONE! AND NOT TO MENTION...ACT LIKE ONE! A LOT!

Sokka: HEY!

Zuko, Jet and Haru: so true (sigh) keep up the chasing!

Lena: boys, gosh


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Well, good news people, I remembered who Chey is now

Lena: you did not! You found it

Me: be quiet Lena and anyway, it's NOT Zuko's mom **almostinsane**. **Zukoiscute** was right, it was that guy that helped Aang escape the Fire Nation soldiers in the episode with Jeong-Jeong. So that's that.

Lena: yeah and she's still insane

Me: WHAT DO YOU EXPECT LENA? I'M THE PRINCESS OF INSANITY AND CRAZINESS!

Lena: oh yeah but that doesn't explain HOW WEIRD YOU ARE SOMETIMES!

Me: THAT'S BECAUSE I'M THE LADY OF WEIRDNESS!

Lena: you made up those titles for yourself

Me: did not

Lena; did too

Me: did not

Lena: did too

Zuko: they're going to go on for a while so let's get on with the chapter and this chapter, my friends, is all about ME!

Me: did n- Zuko!

Zuko: yeah, see you people later! (Runs Away)

Lena: this chapter is about him though

Me: well, this chapter is about him but this is for all the loyal fans that I have for The Crazy Ideas of Me. It's back up people! Knock yourselves out with the old chapter of Pairings for Zuko!

Lena: for those who read it, REREAD IT!

Me: yep and I thank all the people who wrote me a review and for **Amberhawk**, I GET TORTURED ENOUGH BY MY OWN MATH TEACHER SO YOU CAN KEEP YOUR OWN MATH TEACHER!

Lena: …whatever and **Stormbender**, you're right, Ham was mean

Hahn: IT'S HAHN YOU FRICKEN STUPID NO LIFE WISH YOU WERE ME CAN'T REMEMBER MY NAME PEOPLE THAT DESPERATELY NEED TO GET MORE BRAIN CELLS!

Everyone: …GET HAM! (Runs after him)

Hahn: IT'S HAHN AND AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Runs for his life)

Me: just as a note, THE CHAPTER WAS CHANGED A BIT!

* * *

**Pairings and plays for Zuko:**

Katara + Zuko equals Zutara (who doesn't like that? If you don't, then you're a disgrace!) Well, you're not a disgrace, I can understand how some people like Kataang, and I do like some, SOME Kataang stories but still, MAJORITY RULES!

**Here's what I think would happen:**

" Zuko!" Katara, Aang and Sokka exclaimed as they saw him appear at their camp.

" Me?" Zuko asked, sarcastically mocking them.

" RUN Aang!" Katara said to Aang and he went off after Sokka, who was already running away screaming like a little girl.

" Well, I haven't seen you in a while," Zuko said, walking closer to Katara.

" I know you haven't," Katara said, smiling slightly. " What took you so long to find us?"

" Well," Zuko and started to speak. " Uncle ran out of tea so we have to go buy more and then while we just happened to be buying, stupid butt headed 'Admiral Zhao' was also in the market so we stopped and had a cup of tea or two"

" Real nice," Katara laughed. " You had a tea party?"

" Oh yeah," Zuko said sarcastically.

" Well, I hate the stupid monkey face too"

" You're talking about Zhao right?" Zuko asked.

" No duh, would I call your uncle a monkey face?" Katara asked. " And I could never hate your uncle, just get really mad at him like when he locked us in the closet"

" WHAT?" Sokka said as he came running back. " …WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE WITH HIM? AND DID I HEAR YOU GUYS RIGHT?"

" What?" Katara asked innocently.

" YOU…YOU…YOU JUST SAID YOU WERE IN A CLOSET WITH HIM!" Sokka said, pointing at Zuko who had an amused look on his face.

" Well, I was having a pleasant chat with Zuko and I WAS in a closet with him," Katara said.

" Pleasant chat?" Aang asked as he also came back. " He's the enemy though, why you talking to the enemy?"

" Um…getting to know my enemy better?" Katara said. " Well, you always said to know your enemy"

" But…did I hear Sokka right or were you in a closet with Zuko," Aang asked.

" You…you…you bastard! What were you doing in a closet with my sister?" Sokka asked.

" He didn't do anything!" Katara said as Zuko at the same time said, " All I did was kiss her I mean, she's a good kisser for her first time"

" …" Sokka and Aang were speechless and then a few seconds passes. " …(Faints)"

" Wow, they sure took it bad," Katara, said as she and Zuko looked down at them. " Am I a good kisser?"

" Let's find out now," Zuko said as he put his arms around her. Katara giggled as he did so…

Me: the script says you can stop now you know. HEY! PEOPLE! WE HAVE ANOTHER SCENE TO DO YOU KNOW!

Lena: want me to?

Me: go ahead

Lena: okay! OH ZUKO'S FAN GIRLS! I HAVE A ZUKO FOR FREE RIGHT NOW!

Fan girls: where? Where? Where?

Lena: right there

Fan Girls: GET HIM!

Zuko (starts running away): AHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

**Yue + Zuko equals two nations combined and no way that the fire nation could attack the water tribes or else they'd be like…something. They'd by ruining their land if Yue and Zuko ever have a child. It would also equal jealousy fits from Sokka and a lot of yelling:**

" What are you doing with him Yue?" Sokka asked, looking suspiciously at Zuko as he saw the two of them together holding hands.

" Sokka?" Yue asked, surprised to see Sokka.

" Yue?" Aang and Katara both said, also surprised to see Yue.

" Avatar? Katara? Guy whose name I don't know?" Zuko said.

" What are you doing with her?" Sokka asked and tackled Zuko yelling, " Get you hands off of her!" Zuko and Sokka started to roll around fighting.

" Sokka!" Yue, Aang, and Katara all said at the same time. ("EXTRA BUTTER POPCORN PLEASE!" I said.)

" Get off of him Sokka. STOP IT!" Yue shouted. Sokka looked up at her, surprised at what she had said and got punched hard by Zuko. Zuko stood up with a black eye while Sokka just gaped at Yue, confused.

" Why are you defending him?" Sokka asked. He has two black eyes and many, many cuts.

" Well, I'm engaged to him Sokka," Yue said. Sokka stared at her and five seconds later, a loud thud was heard.

" Well, that sure went well…I guess," Katara said, looking at Sokka in his fainted form.

" You didn't tell him?" Yue asked, her face in a confused but amused look.

" I was getting around to it but I think this way was much better. He got two shocks, you being alive and the fact that you're getting married tomorrow," Katara said, laughing.

" He only got one shock though," Aang said and just as he said that, Sokka woke up.

" YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED TOMORROW?" Sokka asked, eyes wide, mouth open in shock and then…thud.

" That's two," Yue said.

" Okay…but how did you know Katara?" Aang asked.

" Who knew that daydreaming was a good thing?" Katara said. " I was just laying down on the grass in the afternoon and fell asleep. When I woke up, there was no moon in the sky when there was supposed to be a moon"

" Okay but who do we do with him now?" Zuko asked, using his foot to kick Sokka slightly.

" Well, leave him there," Aang said.

" What?" Katara asked.

" Hey, I'm just reading the script you know!" Aang said.

" Oh, good idea, read the script!" Yue said and everyone took out his or her script.

" Well, wanna go eat the extra cake batter?" Zuko asked.

" I LOVE CAKE BATTER!" Aang exclaimed.

" You also love cookie dough," Katara added.

" Don't we all?" Yue asked.

Suki + Zuko equals pain, pain and more pain (especially to Sokka)! And that'd be impossible since how would that happen?

" You're with…with him?" Sokka sputtered, pointing, trying to speak but failing to.

" Yeah, after I found out you were cheating on me for Yue, he suddenly came along," Suki said, pointing to Zuko.

" But Yue is dead…right?" Aang said.

" Well, not exactly since technically, she's up there," Katara said, pointing to the round thing made of cheese up in the sky.

" Why is it I always happen to-" Zuko started to say but the Sokka tackled him and they went off fighting again.

" First you take Yue, now you take Suki? What's wrong with you?" Sokka asked as he punched.

" What's wrong with you?" Zuko asked.

" That's a very good question Zuko," Katara said. " But did you happen to know that Zuko and Sokka were both cheating on you?"

" …WHAT?" Suki exploded in anger and surprised. Sokka stopped in mid punch and the two boys stared at her. " I CAN'T BELIEVE THE TWO OF YOU! YOU'RE SO DEAD!" Suki whipped out her fans and started to walk towards the two boys. " WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU TWO?"

" Well, this is sure an interesting day you know," Katara, said to Aang, the two of them laughing as Suki chased Zuko and Sokka around, beating them up.

" And I thought that the North Pole was bad," Aang said. " This script is so useful"

" Well, it says right now that…wait, Zuko was also cheating on me?" Katara said slowly, reading the private message in the script. " OH MY GOD! ZUKO! GET THE HELL OVER HERE!" Katara exploded and went after Zuko.

" Well, this is an interesting day," Aang said, putting his hands behind his head, leaning back against a tree.

" Hey, there he is everyone!" someone in the distance said. Aang looked up to see Koko and his fan club. " GET HIM!" Aang got up and started to run for his life.

**Lena: **well that went well

**Me**: yep and next stop, to Auntie Wu's village!

* * *

**Meng + Zuko equals me going what the fuck or what the hell or what the whatever is going on hereand/or laughing away. It'd also remind of Aang and Sokka going:**

" Zuko, I'd never have expected that from you," Sokka said.

" Meng, you're going out with a firebender?" Aang asked.

" I'm not going out with a firebender," Meng said, baffled at what Aang said.

" THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM?" Aang asked.

" Well, I'm talking to the guy that I'm marrying soon," Meng said.

" …" Aang was speechless, once again and then there was a loud thud heard.

" …" Sokka was also speechless and was just gaping at Meng. Katara was surprised but happy for Meng while Zuko was thinking: _what did I get myself into?_

" Okay now how did this happen?" Sokka asked." First you were engaged to Yue, then you dated Suki, now you're going to marry Meng? What the fuck is happening these days?"

" You're cheating on me for three other girls now Zuko? Oh my god, I can't believe you!" Katara said and ran away crying.

" LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Sokka yelled as he once again tackled Zuko. " You made my sister cry!"

" I can't believe you Zuko," Yue said.

" Where did you come from?" Zuko asked.

" The sky?" Yue suggested.

" …When did you guys get here? And how?" Sokka asked.

" Moonlight travel, at the speed of light!" Yue said.

" Moonlight travel?"

" Yep," Suki said. " It's quite fun"

" Amazing"

" Hey guys!" Katara said coming back. " Wanna go back to the ball?"

" Sure," Yue said.

" …What just happened here?" Sokka asked.

" Read the script dumbass," Suki said.

" Oh," Sokka answered and started to flip papers, once again.

" Care to join us Zuko?" Katara asked.

" Okay, I wanna get some food anyway," Zuko, said. " Coming Meng? This is a reunion after all"

" Coming," Meng said.

" I have a question though, how did we get here?" Aang asked.

" That's a very good question," Yue said.

" I get the feeling it was the script," Katara said.

" It's all about the script now isn't it?" Zuko said.

" Yeah and the script is cool," Suki said.

" Right…I wonder if Ham is still going to be there," Zuko said.

" ITS HAHN YOU DUMB GAY ASS PEOPLE THAT DON'T FRICKEN KNOW ANYTHING!" someone yelled.

" You hear something?" Katara asked everyone.

" No," the responded and disappeared…through MOONLIGHT travel, only available in the avatar's world so sorry if people in the real world can't use it.

* * *

Lena: well, back to the beginning I guess…

Me: yeah AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AGAIN LENA!

Lena: …following my script?

Me: …stupid script…

Lena: so anyway, REVIEW PLEASE PEOPLE! THIS STORY WAS REWRITTEN FOR THE LOYAL FANS OF THE CRAZY IDEAS OF ME!

Me: some fans

Lena; …she's mad today

ME: MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE I HAVE A REPORT DUE TOMORROW THAT I DIDN'T START WORKING ON YET! AND THE FACT THAT MY SPANISH HOMEWORK IS DRIVING ME CRAZY!

Lena: oh…whatever


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note-**

Me: oh, I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING YOU KNOW BUT...i had things to do really

Lena: yeah...right

Me: OH SHUT UP LENA!

Lena: uh huh

ME: grrrrrr smoke appearing

Lena: ok i'm shutting up

* * *

**Pairings for Sokka but first, since I forgot last time Zuko!**

Jun + Zuko equals Uncle going crazy, four or five girls attacking him, one brother and Avatar laughing and one seriously annoyed and aggravated author.

And to make my point to you people, here is what would happen the way I see it:

" …Zuko what…you…her…" Uncle said as he walked in on Zuko and Jun.

" What are you saying uncle?" Zuko asked.

" You're confusing me, first you said you didn't like Jun on the ship, now you go…oh my god, dear Agni, I think I really have lost it!" Uncle said and then ran away.

" What's his problem?" Jun asked.

" Who knows?" Zuko shrugged and they resumed kissing.

Meanwhile, Katara, Aang and Sokka were just finished packing up camp and about to get on Appa when they see an old man running towards them.

" Aren't you Zuko's Uncle?" Katara asked when he got closer.

" Yes, why?" Uncle asks and stopped running to talk.

" Where's Zuko?" Sokka demanded to know.

" Why do we want to find Zuko?" Aang asked.

" He's over there but I wouldn't go there," Uncle said.

" Why?" Aang asked him but he was already gone, running away screaming.

" Let's go see what he's so upset over," Katara suggested and started to walk in the direction Uncle had pointed towards.

" Uh Katara, maybe we shouldn't I mean, he did warn us not to," Sokka said. " And remember what happened last time?"

" Too late, wait up!" Aang shouted and went after Katara.

" Oh why do I bother?" Sokka asked.

" Because you're suppose to and YOU'RE NOT FOLLOWING THE ALL MIGHTY SCRIPT!" Katara yelled.

" …Is that in the script?" Aang asked.

" It's in mine…wait, is it in yours Sokka?" Katara asked.

" Uh…no, it didn't even tell me what you were going to say," Sokka said, flipping pages.

" …What an interesting script, it can see the future," Aang said. " Reminds me of Auntie Wu"

" Psh, as if. You guys still believe the old hag?" Sokka asked, forgetting the script.

" Don't call her that and you shouldn't be jealous Sokka. Not everyone has the gift you know," Katara said.

" …Oh yeah like she has the gift uh huh. SHE'S JUST A FRAUD!" Sokka exploded.

" CUT!" someone yelled.

" What now?"

" You're not following the script," the director said.

" WHO CARES ABOUT THE STUPID SCRIPT?" Sokka shouted. " I MEAN REALLY? AM I THE ONLY ONE THAT DOESN'T CARE ABOUT IT?"

" Oh yeah, everyone else cares about it," Zuko said, walking over with a donut in his hand.

" Oh, is that Boston Cream?" Aang asked, eyes wide staring at it.

" Oh yeah, they came out of nowhere. I was reading my script when it said 'behind you is a box of donuts, give them out to everyone except Sokka' so I did, and you know what, in the box is about…dozens of them from Dunkin' Donuts"

" Okay guys, take…10," the director said.

" Donuts?" Aang asked.

" I think he means number Aang," Katara said.

" Both," the director said and left towards the donut along with everyone else.

" God…" Sokka said and went off mumbling to himself. "…Stupid director…gay ass Zuko…fricken script…damn WHOEVER THE FUCKING HELL WROTE IT!" Silence greeted his words and out of nowhere, hooded figures appeared. The people with the donuts stepped back a foot or two, following their script.

" No one…and we mean NO ONE! It doesn't matter if you're the most special person in the world, insults the script. The script is a sacred thing, written by her…and if you insult the script, you insult her," one of the figures, assuming that it was the leader spoke.

" Who's her?" Sokka asked, in his stupid moronic idiotic usual way. Everyone gasped.

" How could you not know who _she _is?" Katara asked.

" I know right, I didn't think that you were that stupid," Zuko agreed.

" So who is _this_ _she_?" Sokka asked and everyone gasped once more.

" She, is the all mighty powerful one who wrote the sacred powerful script," another hooded figure said.

" This stupid bs thing?" Sokka asked, holding it up by two fingers. And once again, everyone gasped.

" YOU DO NOT INSULT THE SCRIPT!" one of the hooded figures shouted and lunged forward with a dagger in it's, only to be stopped by two others.

" WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME!" Sokka exclaimed.

" She could have, if we didn't stop her by order of the script," one of the two figures holding the hooded figure with the dagger said.

" Hey, by order of the script," the dagger guy said.

" …The script told you to attack me yet told them to stop you, WHAT'S WRONG WITH IT?" Sokka asked. And yet again, silence greeted his words. Then, one of the hooded figures stepped forward and punched Sokka, who ended up flying back a few…hundred…yards? Okay fine, feet.

" No one insults the script and if you have a problem with it, you say it to my face," she said.

" And who the hell are you?" Sokka asked, after coming back.

" He's a real idiot for not knowing you know, I mean even Ham knows," Zuko said, rolling his eyes.

" IT'S HAHN!" someone yelled.

" SO WHO THE FUCKIN HELL ARE YOU?" Sokka asked. " YOU FRICKEN STUPID DAMN GIRL!" Her answer was this time, a cheap shot kick.

" You are one stupid NO BRAIN, IDIOTIC MORON THAT NEEDS TO LEARN HOW TO INSULT PEOPLE BETTER! And I'm Lena remember?" Lena said, removing her mask.

" …" Sokka said and then fainted.

" Now gimme a donut," Lena said.

" All hail the script!" everyone said and…ate to it. The hooded figures removed their hoods and all ate. They turned out to be other people from the show.

" That was some drastic entrance you know," Katara said to Suki, who was the one with the dagger.

" Yeah well, the script said that," Suki answered.

" It never ceases to amaze me," Uncle said.

" EVERYONE BACK ON SET!" the director yelled. " AND THAT WAS 20 MINUTES! WE'RE FILMING LIVE THIS TIME"

" When did we start filming live?" Aang asked.

" …I really don't know BUT IT'S IN THE SCRIPT SO MOVE IT PEOPLE!"

…**Thirty minutes later…**

" Action!" the director shouted.

" Wait," someone said. " It's lights, camera and then action"

" …" The direction was getting very aggravated and pissed at everyone. " Fine, take 1,289,673,967,392,759. Lights, camera, ACTION!"

Katara (walks in to see Zuko and Jun kissing): Oh my god Zuko! You're still cheating on me?

Zuko (breaks up kissing with Jun): No, I'm not cheating on you I'm uh…uh…

Jun: wasn't this your girlfriend?

Zuko: No, yes, no, yes, was, is, yeah

Katara: (walks up to Zuko and goes SLAP. Then takes out a cell phone)

" I have a question. Are they supposed to have cell phones back then?" someone in the audience called out. (Audience?)

" Uh…what's happening these days?" the director said, smacking himself with his script. " YES THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO HAVE CELL PHONES! IT'S IN THE SCRIPT CAN'T YOU PEOPLE READ? Continue please"

Katara: Yeah…ok…uh huh…Jun…right…see you then (closes phone)

Zuko: who did you just call?

Katara: No one really, just some friends (five seconds later, Suki, Yue, and Meng appears out of nowhere)

Zuko: Nooooooo (gets up and starts running away)

Suki (grabs Zuko's shirt): is it true?

Zuko (trying to lie): What's true?

Yue: the fact that you're cheating on all of us again for another girl?

Meng: I know right, and this time it's Jun?

Jun: You're dating four other girls. Oh wow and you so don't deserve them

Katara: I claim first hit!

Zuko: first what? (Smack)

Suki: I want second (wham)

Yue: I'm getting third (bam)

Meng: I might be last but who cares (kick)

Everyone: ooooooooo

Jun: Who does care as long as it's good?

Sokka and Aang: (laughing)

…**Fire hours later…**

" Well, that's perfect. Everyone can leave for the day now," the director said. Zuko's answer was a moan.

" Oh he'll be fine," Katara said.

" Ha, now who's on the floor in pain?" Sokka asked.

" You?" Yue asked.

" Huh?" Sokka said and a second later he was on the floor.

" I'll be getting away now," the director said. " You can take over second director, my shift is over for now"

" Okay," the second director said. " Let's get going people, Star Wars is filming here next" Turning around, there was Darth Vader eating donuts.

" Hey, you still owe me five dollars," Meng said.

" Let's go Meng," Katara said.

" What about Zuko?" Meng asked.

" Oh just leave him," Suki said.

" I get the feeling he didn't learn his lesson though," Yue said.

" How? There's no more girls right?" Katara asked.

" I'm looking forward to beating him up again though, for any reason," Meng said.

" Yeah, me too, this is a great way to practice my fighting," Suki added.

" Come on Aang and Sokka," the director said, but they were still laughing.

" When they going to die of laughter?" Yue asked.

" At this rate, soon"

" Let's get going, Sokka's treating us to pizza at the new place that opened downtown," Suki said.

" I am?" Sokka asked.

" Cool, let's go Sokka," Aang said.

" Now that you say it, I'm coming," Zuko said, all of a sudden better.

* * *

Me: R&R plz!

Lena: yeah

Zuko: want pizza? sokka was really rich i mean, we went crazy there...and we still are

Lena: hey, ZUKO ATE THE LAST PEPPERONI SLICE!

Everyone: WHAT? GET HIM!

Zuko: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Lena: wait, he has the last pepperoni slice

Everyone: ...GET HIM!

Zuko: IT'S MINE! BACK OFF! agni kai starts between him and iroh

Iroh: I don't want to hurt you zuko, BUT GIVE US THE SLICE!

Zuko: NEVER!

Yue: can we call his dad in?

Suki; already did

Me: ...uh oh...


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

Me: now it's pairings for Sokka for real this time!

Lena: yeah right

Me: IT IS NOW SHUT UP LENA AND GETS OUT OF THIS STORY!

Lena: uh huh and is that proper English, gets out?

Me: …OUT! NOW! OUT!

Lena: hey, that's not in the script

Me: …

Zuko: um… let's just get on to Sokka getting beaten up

(A)Zula: hey, I'm not in this part

Me: is your name Azula or Zula?

(A)Zula: …I don't even know myself

Sokka: what kind of people doesn't even know their own name? Do you even know her name Zuko?

Zuko: uh…

Katara: wow, that's sad Zuko, we have an excuse at least

Zuko: can we just get to see Sokka getting beaten up?

Yue: yeah I mean, I didn't spend three hours waiting to get out of costume to go shopping you know

Suki: but you got to admit it was fun

Yue: true

Lena: yeah well, we'll find out your sister's name soon enough…although I think it's Azula

Me: …we're going to have to wait…until March 17 at 8:00pm eastern time here to see and SHE MIGHT NOT EVEN BE IN THE FIRST EPISODE!

Lena: …we'll just leave her as Zula then for now, ALTHOUGH I STILL THINK IT'S AZULA!

Me: I THINK IT'S…what do I think?

Lena: …idiot

Zuko: CAN WE GET THE STORY STARTED? I WANT TO SEE SOKKA GETTING BEATEN UP…AGAIN!

Lena: he already got beaten up a lot of times on set I mean, SOMEONE purposely kept messing up to do that scene over and over again

Suki: all hail the mighty script

Sokka: …stupid script…

Everyone: (gasp)

Sokka: what?

Lena: oh look, hooded figures appeared again but it's not us this time…hey, are they the real Keepers of the Script?

Katara: …no, they're the Guardians of the Keeper of the Script

Me: no, they're the Protector of the Guardians of the Keeper of the Script

Zuko: I thought they were the Protectors of the Guardians of the Keeper of the Script's Writer's Writer

Sokka: …WHAT'S GOING ON AND HOW DO YOU PEOPLE KNOW THIS STUFF?

Lena: …um, let's talk about this later Sokka since this is still the Author's Note and YOU ARE THE BIGGEST IDIOT IN THE WORLD FOR NOT KNOWING THIS STUFF! DO YOU NOT READ THE SCRIPT'S AUTHOR'S NOTE'S PAGE…s

Sokka: …

Zuko: okay you know what, FORGET YOU GUYS, I'M STARTING THIS CHAPTER ALREADY! HERE IT IS:

* * *

**PAIRINGS FOR SOKKA!**

**Sokka + Suki equals liking each other since I don't think that they really loved each other. Or it could just equal disaster**

**Sokka + Yue equals jealousy**

**Sokka + Katara equals EW, EW, EW, EW and impossible and EWWWWWWWW! But I just thought about it, which is EWWWWWWWW**

**Sokka + Meng equals whoa, whoa, WHOA!**

**Sokka + Jun equals OH MY GOD OH MY GOD EW, EW, EW AND EWWWWWWWW**

Now, here's the ball scene with everyone there having a blast (literally to Zhao, he got a fiery blast alright)

" Suki, you look so different without your make up," Sokka said as he looked at Suki.

" Is that a problem?" Suki asked.

" N-no," Sokka said quickly, shaking his head.

" Good," Suki said and as she did, Katara and Yue walked in with Zuko behind them.

" Yue?" Sokka said, totally surprised even more. " Aren't you like?"

" Can I have a donut?" someone asked as he walked on the set.

" CUT!" the director yelled. "YO, Darth Vader, don't go walkin' on the set while we're filmin' you know"

Darth Vader pulled out his light saber and pointed it towards the director. " Whacha say?"

" …When did you say whacha?" Katara asked. " In all the movies I watched of you, never did that happen"

" It's in the script"

" Oh"

" So can I have a donut?"

" Okay," Zuko said. " What would you like? Chocolate frosting? Chocolate? Glazed? Powdered? Jelly? Boston Cream?"

" Hey, those are MINE," Aang said.

" This one with the strawberry frosting that looks like a Boston Cream but I forgot the name, coconut, blueberry…"

" Where did all these donuts come from?" Yue asked.

" …I don't know so anyway, vanilla, sprinkles, banana, or hey, I never knew there was ice cream in donuts"

" I WANT ONE!" Everyone yelled.

" Later, so which one you want?" Zuko asked.

" …I'll take…dammit, this is so hard to choose," Darth Vader said.

" I know right, that's why I'm eating one of each," Zuko said.

" Why does he get and not me?" Sokka asked.

" Because the script says so and hey, we also got munchkins too"

" You know what, take a 20 and go," the director said, giving up.

" Donuts?" Aang asked.

" …I think it's minutes Aang," Katara said.

" I knew that"

" Oh sure," Sokka said and just as he did, Fire Lord Ozai entered the room…dun…dun…DUN!

" Wassup Ozai, long time no see," Darth Vader said in a…friendly partially drunkin' old friends way.

" …" Everyone was speechless, as usual.

" Hmmm, is a day that long of a time for you?" Ozai asked.

" Well, between the light traveling in the space ship and all…yeah"

" I see that you're still the same"

" You…you're…friends?" Zuko asked.

" Yep, he was my best friend since we were kids," Ozai said.

" …" Was all that…couldn't be heard from everyone?

" …Wait, Anakin Skywalker and something Ozai…or was it Ozai something…whatever, friends? Wow," Sokka said. " As if this day couldn't' get any weirder.

" Oh I remember you now, we used to all get in trouble together," Iroh said.

" …" From everyone else again

" Um guys, can we get a move on here? I mean, we can do this after this is filmed, take a seat you two since you're not in it," the director said.

" Okay," Darth Vader and Ozai said and went to the back.

" ACTION!"

" It's-" Everyone started.

" I DON'T CARE RIGHT NOW!"

" Yue? Aren't you dead though?" Sokka asked.

" What?" Yue asked and slapped him. " You don't just call a person dead if they're standing right in front of you Sokka!"

" But didn't you like, turned into the moon spirit or something?"

Yue slapped him again. " Oh yeah, this is such a great greeting," she said and slapped him again.

" Hey, stop slapping Sokka," Suki said.

" Why do you care?"

" Because I'm his girlfriend"

" …I'm gone fore a month and you've already got a girlfriend?" Yue said and then SMACK.

" I thought you were dead," Sokka said, clutching his cheek.

" That's a great excuse Sokka," Katara said.

" Hey Yue, when did you get here?" Aang asked.

" Just now," Yue said.

" Cool, want some food? There's a ton over there"

" Aang, aren't you like surprised that she's still alive?" Sokka said.

" When did she die?"

" She didn't technically die Sokka she became a spirit," Katara said.

" Even I know that Sokka and you kissed her, you're just sad," Zuko said.

" How do you know that?" Sokka asked.

" You're so stupid; you're not up to date with anything," Zuko said, rolling his eyes. " LEARN TO READ THE SCRIPT DAMMIT!"

" You kissed her?" Suki asked.

" No, she kissed me," Sokka said, pointing at Yue like a little child and being well, childish.

" Did not, you kissed me and liked me first," Yue said, defending herself.

" You…you…I can't believe you Sokka, I thought that you…you…" words didn't work for Suki so she resorted to such things that I will type as unomanopia words (how do you spell it by the way?). SMACK, BAM, WHAM, SLAP

" That so works," Katara said. When Suki was through, Sokka was on the floor in pain.

" I thought when he got beat up by them last time was bad but hey, this is much better. Want to go dance Zuko?" Katara asked.

" Sure," he answered and took her hand and led her to the dance floor and starts to dance among other people.

" Tsk, tsk Sokka, I thought you would have learned after what happened to Zuko. He was cheating on four, no five girls and look what happened to him. I think we'll just leave you here now," Meng said.

" Let's go dance," Yue said and they all went off. Zula is dancing with Jet, Haru is with Yue, Zuko is with Katara, Meng is with Teo, Uncle is with Gran Gran, and many other people are there and I don't remember who but they're there. And then, someone trips and human dominos, here we come.

" AHHHHHH!" the people falling screamed.

" Ah, get off of me Jet, get off, and get off get off," Katara yelled.

" Get off of me Sokka, GET OFF! Someone help me and get this loser off!" Zula yelled.

" Who the fricken hells are you? Wait, you're a fan girl, AHHHHHH!" Zuko yelled, got up and started running away with a herd of girls chasing after him.

" Wait Zuko!" one shouted.

" I love you Zuko!" another screamed.

" Zuko, come back!" some ugly one called.

" Get him!" an uglier one yelled.

And all the people not on the floor trying to get someone else off himself or herself were laughing their ass off.

" Where did my POPCORN GO?" the director asks and looks behind her." SOKKA! GIMME BACKS MY POPCORN AND THOSE!"

" I'm innocent," Sokka said as he threw the popcorn in Jet's lap and puts hands in air.

" She did it!" Jet said. " I mean he, wait, no I mean she!"

" Yo, I AIN'T A SHE, YOU ARE JETINA!" Sokka yelled.

" SPEAK FOR YOURSELF Sokka…rella, SOKKARELLA!"

" …Sokka isn't a Cinderella no matter what," the director said.

" True…but I can't think of anything else at the moment," Jet said.

" So anyways, YOU PEOPLE STOLE MY POPCORN! GET BACK HERE YOU SISSIES!" The directory said and starts to chase the two of them around the set which was a giant palace-ish place and didn't notice anything else…

* * *

…**With Katara…**

As Katara stood up,someone grabs her from behind. She turned around to see Zhao and yelled, "Ahhh, monkey face!"

* * *

…**Back with the Director chasing Sokka and Jet…**

" Did you hear something like 'monkey face' just now?" The director asked, stopping for a moment.

" No," Jet and Sokka both said, taking deep breaths.

" Okay whatever now get back here you popcorn thieves!" The director said and resumed chasing after them.

* * *

…**Katara…**

" Monkey face?" Zhao said in shock. " Is that in the script?"

" No, but it's called improvising and I think that it's perfect don't you think?" Katara said sweetly.

" Why you little-" Zhao started but Katara stomped on his foot and starts running away. " Get back here! "

* * *

…**Zuko…**

" Stop them really and how did they get in here?" Zuko asked as he ran by the Director.

" Well, it's obvious, they snuck in," The Director said.

" Oh my fuckin god, do something before I fricken die!" Zuko yelled. The Director pulled out a remote and hit pause. Everything stops moving and Zuko stares behind him to see a fan girl just about to jump on him.

" Oh my GOD!" Zuko said and jumps away.

" I suggest you go find Jun and hire her to get rid of these girls and paralyze them so that they'd stop attack you. Or you could get security but they won't help. I need to you in this story you know"

" Why can't you just make them go away?"

" Because they're funny and better get going," the director said and hit play.

" Zuko! Get back here!" the ugliest one of them all shouted.

" I love you!" a pretty one shouted.

" Hey, you're that girl that shot Cupid's arrow at Zuko but missed by like…I don't' know, maybe A LOT OF FRICKEN FEET? AND THAT WAS MY CUPID ARROW! GET BACK HERE WITH THE BOW!" Lena shouted, coming out of nowhere. So Lena is chasing one fan girl and fan girls are chasing Zuko.

* * *

…**Katara…**

Meanwhile with Katara, she's running for her life away from Zhao while Zhao is running after her to probably…I don't' know, something. Zuko just happened to have stopped and saw Katara run by him with Zhao closely behind her.

" What?" he said totally confused and not comprehending what was happening but had no time to think since the fan girls caught up with him.

" There he is!" The all shouted. So then, they started their game of chasing once again.

" Ha, I got you!" Zhao said.

" Ah, get away from me Monkey Face!" Katara shrieked.

" Call me monkey face again and you're"

" Fine, get away from me Monkey HEAD!" Katara said, knowing what he was going to say already and wasn't going to bother letting him finish. But when she finished he slapped her. Katara was in shock, then five seconds later when the shock wore away and she realized what happened, you're probably tired of me going like this and making you just read this aimless and useless thing that shouldn't really even be here, and then she started going crazy…

" Why…that's no way to treat your QUEEN! Hey, GUARDS!" Katara shouted and guards come out of nowhere and tackled Zhao away from Katara. " Take him away to the dungeon and get him away from me right now"

" When I get out," Zhao started once again.

" Shut up Monkey Face!" Katara snapped.

" Oh you little," Zhao started yet once again but Lena came out of nowhere, pretended to zipper his lips, locked it up and threw away the key.

" Mmmmm, hmmm, humph, hmm," Zhao (what's the word?) tried to speak.

" Thank you," Katara said.

" You're so welcome now, I have to go find that fan girl who stole my cupid arrows and bows that I stole from Cupid the other day," Lena said." You might wanna save Zuko from the fan girls"

" How many fan girls does he have?"

" Um…Melissa, Kelly, Jamie, Brittany, cake stealer, camera thief, robber, Michelle, Ella, Jessica, ugly head, crazy fanatic, um…a lot"

" Oh they are so not getting him," Katara said and went off on her own way.

" There's about five groups, the crazy, stupid, pretty, ugly and who knows what and they have about twenty girls in each!" Lena added before going off to find the one that stole the Cupid's bow.

* * *

…**Zuko and the Invasion of the Fan girls…**

" Jun!" Zuko said as he slid by the doorway of the room that Jun was in.

" Yeah?" Jun asked, seeing Zuko.

" Can you help me here?"

" How, what and why?"

" I have fan girls behind me and I want you to get your pet whatever it is to knock them out and I'll give you one thousand gold pieces to knock out all hundred of them"

" Deal, lemme go get him, be right back"

" Hurry up!" Zuko said and saw that the fan girls found him once again. " WAIT, GET BACK HERE IN 30 SECONDS AND I'LL GIVE YOU A THOUSAND GOLD PIECES! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

…**Five minutes later…**

The fan girls were all paralyzed and thrown in the dungeons.

" Oh my god, it's Zhao," one of the fan girls said.

" Ahhh, get away monkey face," Melissa said.

" Mmmmmmmmmmmm," Zhao answered.

" Oh good, he can't talk, now, what's plan z?" Jamie asked.

" I thought we were on plan y," Ella said.

" We past that like just now," Jessica said.

" Oh my gosh, plan z, that's Zuko's letter!" Michelle said.

" That's why it's the last one and the best one, now, how do we get out of here," Melissa asked.

" We have ways but we have to de-paralyze first you know," Ella said.

" Well, that's in an hour, let's talk," Kelly said. " I broke like five nails out there just now…"

_Help me!_ Zhao thought.

* * *

Me: okay you know you love me so review

Lena: coughcough

Me: shut up Lena

Lena: i didn't say anything

Me: sure you didn't

Lena: I DIDN'T! i coughed

Me: ...wtf?

Lena: angel with a halo on top

Me: yeah right you are

Lena: REVIEW PLEASE! She has the next chapter written but she's not giving it until she gets at least...i dont' know, 7 reviews maybe?

Me: yeah whatever.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note- 

Me: what's up people?

Lena: whatever so anyways…

Zuko: why did we have to do this chapter? I got hurt when we were making this

Katara: you always get hurt anyways

Lena: I know right

Me: So anyways, here's:

Pairings for Aang 

**Aang + Katara equals Kataang and Zutara fans going nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Zutara is better (I don't mean any offense to Kataang fans you know I mean I respect you and all, and I read Kataang stories) and Kataang fans going crazy and celebrating eventually leading to a world war over the pairing.**

**Aang + Meng equals that works only thing is that MENG IS TOO GOOD FOR YOU! (I don't know why I think that)**

**Aang + Jun equals nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo and ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**Aang + Yue equals (choke, choke) oh my god, hell nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo and not right**

**Aang + Suki equals one jealous guy, three guys beating each other up for taking someone's girlfriend, nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo and ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**Aang + Koko (from Kyoshi Island) equals jealous girls, shouting, arguing and a lot of pain (But it's still good)**

**Aang + Mary Sues equals I never wanna think about that since that's never going to happen ever, ever, ever, ever since that's so not right. And if that did happen with Aang, ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww and nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (But actually, that'd be funny)**

Now, let's get down to the story all right. But here's just what would happen with Aang and Suki:

" …You're cheating on me?" Sokka asked.

" You cheated on me," Suki said.

" But you're with baldy?" Zuko asked.

" Yeah"

Zuko and Sokka stared at her before fainting. Then Jet comes in out of nowhere.

" Why they on the floor?" Jet asked.

" Because they just found out that Suki's going out with Aang," Katara said.

" …SHE IS? I THOUGHT…what? Suki is going out with Aang…OH MY FUCKING GOD! THAT'S WORSE THAN WHEN-WHEN-WHEN-WHEN-" Jet couldn't even say what it was worse than since when he did think of it, he fainted.

" Wow, it's so easy to make them faint," Suki said.

" I know right, now script, gimme my bison whistle back, I did what you wanted me to do," Aang said.

" And gimme my fans," Suki added. (POOF) smoke appearing and when it cleared, Aang's bison whistle and Suki's fans were back/

" Okay NEXT SCENE PEOPLE!" the Director yelled.

Aang and Katara:

" Katara, you dumped me for him? FOR BALDY OVER THERE?" Zuko asked, heartbroken.

" Hey! PEOPLE STOP CALLING ME BALDY!" Aang yelled.

" WELL SORRY BUT IT'S IN THE SCRIPT!" Zuko yelled back. " So anyways"

" Yeah, I'm sorry Zuko but you were cheating on me for…four other girls, I can't stand that, although I do love beating you up," Katara said.

" A while ago I would have preferred Katara with Aang but now, I think that her being with you really brings fun to the days," Sokka said to Zuko.

" I heard that!" Aang said.

" Sokka!" Katara said.

" It's true, Zuko's cool- (er) than Aang," Sokka said.

" I understand, excuse me then," Zuko said as he walked away.

" Wow, he took it pretty well," Aang, said.

_You're so stupid sometimes Aang, now lemme see, popcorn here, and in 5…4…3…2…1_, Sokka thought and when he got to one, Zuko came out of nowhere and tackled Aang.

" YOU DON'T DESERVE HER YOU STUPID BALD AVATAR WHO'S WAY TO OLD FOR HER IF YOU THINK ABOUT IT!" Zuko yelled.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Aang yelled.

Katara just stood there staring at them while Sokka was watching the fight in interest.

" Well, where's my cell phone?" Katara asked and pulls it out and does speed dial number 5. " Hey Jet, still want to go out next Friday? I'll meet you there then, okay, see you then"

" Jet?" Sokka asked.

" Yeah"

" Don't you hate him though?"

" Well, first, its not that I want a boyfriend you know, it's more like the fact that I like boys fighting over me, now, can you pass the popcorn? This is an interesting fight"

" Um…why do I get the feeling that this is going to be a long day?"

" Cut, that's perfect," The Directory said. "…I SAID CUT ZUKO AND AANG!"

" Oh leave them, they're good like that," Sokka said.

" I know right, let's get everyone else over," Katara said.

" Hmm, I bet you it's going to be a tie," Suki said, coming over.

" Really? I bet Zuko's going to win," Yue said.

" I bet Aang is," Meng said.

" Amazing you people, now, more popcorn?" Sokka asked, holding out the humongous bowl.

" Sure," Everyone said and ate.

…**Three hours later…**

" Are they done yet?" the Director asked.

" Nope," everyone said.

" I'm so speeding this up, it's taking forever," the Director said.

" What?"

" How?" Sokka asked.

" Lemme get my cell phone out, here we go, now, where's the fast forward button?" the Director said and clicked it.

" Wow, look at them move so fast," Katara said.

" It's more like a blur," Sokka said.

" Oh look, they're stopping," Yue said. Aang and Zuko were looking at each other before both falling down on the ground, exhausted and unable to fight.

" I guess I win," Suki said.

" You do, now let's get going now, wake up guys," the Director said.

" What?" Aang and Zuko said.

" Aang and Meng now! "

" Huh?" everyone asked but in a few seconds, they were poofed from the set onto a different one…

" Hey Aang, what are you doing tomorrow?" Meng asked.

" Nothing really, want to hang out?" Aang asked.

" You know that I do," Meng said.

" Yeah, I'll get you later," Aang said.

…**Thirty Minutes Later…**

" Meng?" Aang asked as he walked into Auntie Wu's house/whatever it is really. (What is it?) But as he walked in, he saw Meng kissing Zuko. "…Meng, what are you doing?"

" Oh, uh…" Meng said, breaking away from Zuko.

" Uh, when did u get here?" Zuko asked.

" How did this happen?" some random person from the audience asked.

" Shut up!" The director yelled. " We're filming here. Continue Aang"

" How could you?" Aang asked.

" Well, first of all, you were going out with Katara and I can still see that you still like her and-" Meng said.

" Zuko was cheating on you before though," Aang pointed out.

" So were you," Meng said.

" Zuko, where did you go?" Katara asked and walked into the room. " Oh my god, you're still cheating on all of us?" Katara took out cell phone and hits speed dial number 2 while Zuko started to run away but five seconds later…

" Wassup Zuko, didn't you learn anything yet?" Suki asked.

" I know right and Aang, I can't believe you, you're also cheating? Tsk, tsk," Yue said.

" I know right," Katara said.

" She's too good for you too," Jun added. The girls then dog-piled Zuko and Aang and started to beat them up as usual.

" Well, I think it's time for us to go back to the castle scene and skip the other pairing shows since it's kinda obvious of how the other ones would turn out. Call me evil all you want but no one is going to get Zuko unless I say so, so don't bother trying Kiselldra (one of my reviewers for The Crazy Ideas of Me. I was going to take her out but decided to leave it there since it was part of the story before it got deleted so incase that person ever reads my story she'll always be there) since you'll never succeed, not when I'm alive!" Katara said.

…**Revenge of the Fan Girls…**

" Everyone, I have to say that I have had a crazy life and ever since I met Katara, everything became crazier but I can deal with it and I have to say-" Zuko started to speak but then Lena came running into the room (somehow).

" Oh my god… the…fan girls…" She said, out of breath.

" What?" everyone asked.

" Fan girls? That's not in the script," Katara said.

" I know but this is an emergency. The fan girls escaped, RUN!" Lena yelled as the fan girls come bursting into the room.

" There he is!" one girl shouted.

" Get him!" another yelled.

" I love you!" one screamed.

" Run!" the Director yelled. No one moves and looks at each other not sure of what to do. " MOVE IT PEOPLE BEFORE THE FAN GIRLS GET TO YOU I MEAN THEY'RE NOT GOING TO STOP WHEN THEY'RE AFTER…ZUKO!" Everyone scrambles around trying to find the nearest exit.

" Locked? Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" The all said when the doors were all locked.

" Well, looks like we're running," Katara said.

" Huh?" Sokka asked.

" Move it Sokka," everyone said, ran by him, trampling him also as they ran.

" Well, this is a huge place, we'll have like…a chance of surviving in the castle," Yue said.

" This is a castle?" Sokka asked. His answer was a smack.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note-**

**Me**: sorry for the slow update...next one's gonna be faster

**Lena**: hopefully

**Me**: shut up Lena. THIS CHAPTER WAS FOR...ALL THOSE WHO WERE LOYAL TO THE CRAZY IDEAS OF ME BEFORE WHEN I FIRST WROTE IT AND ALL!

* * *

**Pairings for Meng**

**Meng + Aang equals cute couple but I still think that he SO DOESN'T DESERVE HER!**

**Meng + Zuko equals disaster, Zuko getting beat up, me laughing all the way, people going what? And of course, some jealous people**

**Meng + Sokka equals WTF, jealousy, me laughing all the way and weirdness**

**Meng + Haru equals when did that happen?**

**Meng + Jet equals that's impossible since how would that happen?**

**Meng + FIRE LORD OZAI equals oh my god, how did that happen, and a lot of other stuff that will lead to disaster and is impossible but you could always think about it and just imagine…EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Meng + anyone else equals better be someone her age or near her age and not like uncle Iroh or something.**

**Now, on with the stories:

* * *

**

**Meng and Aang**

" How did that happen Katara?" Sokka asked.

" I don't know but I think they look nice together don't you think?" Katara answered.

" Yeah, she had like the biggest crush on him"

" Oh well, but you know what?"

" What?"

" She's too good for him"

" HEY!" Aang said as he came out of nowhere.

" Oh yeah, she should get someone better," Katara said, acting as if Aang wasn't there.

" Who then?" Sokka asked.

" I don't know"

" Hello! I can hear you ya know" Aang said, jumping up and down waving his hands in front of them.

" How about Zuko?" Sokka suggested.

" What?" Aang and Katara said together.

" Oh yeah, that will be funny"

" She's already with Zuko though," Katara said.

" What?" Aang asked eyes widened.

" Oh, hi Aang," Katara said. " Didn't see you there"

" Where's Meng?" Aang asked.

" Right there," Katara said and pointed over there and there is Zuko with Meng, talking happily. Aang looked over there and fainted after five seconds.

" Is he out?" Katara asked.

" I think so," Sokka said.

" When he finds out that they were only talking about Aang and the fact that they weren't going out, that's going to be disaster"

" I know right," Sokka said and the both of them shook their heads and laughed.

* * *

**Meng and Zuko: **

The minute Aang sees them together, he faints.

" Wow," Katara said.

" How many times has he fainted in this person's head?" Sokka asked.

" A lot," Zuko said.

" Was it me?" Meng asked.

" Nah, just shock," Zuko said.

" Want to go grab some popcorn? There's a lot right there," Katara said.

" Sure," everyone said, and grabbed some popcorn and start eating.

" Ah Ha!" the Director said as she jumped out of her hiding spot. " So you people are the popcorn thieves. I caught you…popcorn handed!"

" I didn't do it," everyone said and held their hands up, dropping their popcorn.

" What did you guys do to Aang?" the Director asked.

" He fainted over the fact that Zuko's going out with Meng," Katara said.

" You shouldn't have said that"

" Why not?"

" The fan girls are here and I think that they fainted. When they wake up, not going to be good"

" Not my problem"

" You're right, more popcorn?"

Meng and Sokka 

" Oh my god, first you cheat on me for Zuko, now my best friend?" Aang asked.

" Oh yeah," Meng said.

" Disaster," Zuko whispered to Katara. Katara giggled and the two of them watched in excitement.

" How could you?" Aang asked.

" Well, you weren't exactly the best boyfriend and you were cheating on me you know," Meng said.

" I…I…"

" Hold on," Meng said as her cell phone rang.

" When did you get a cell phone?" Katara asked.

" A while, now hold on…uh huh…yeah…but today's Friday, I have things to do…maybe later then…ok, bye," Meng said and shuts the phone.

" Who was that?"

" Oh, just Jet"

" What did he want?"

" He asked if he wanted to meet me later"

" Really?" Katara asked, thinking fast.

" Yeah, and you know what Sokka? You're not really my type"

" I'm NOT? THEN WHO IS?" Sokka asked.

" Jet," Meng said simply.

" WHAT?" Katara asked, surprised.

" What?" Meng asked, shrugging.

" Oh, when I get my hands on you Jet…are you going out with him?"

" Yeah"

" Dead…kill you…dammit…" Katara stalked off muttering.

" Wait up," Zuko said as he ran to catch up to her.

" Are they back together?" Sokka asked.

" Yeah, didn't you know?" Aang said.

" Since when?" Sokka asked.

" That's why I'm dumping you by the way you're too oblivious to things going on see ya later!" Meng said and walked away.

" I don't get girls," Aang said.

" I don't get them," Sokka said.

* * *

**Meng and Jet: **

Meng and Jet were walking around when they see Katara and Zuko.

" Oh hey Katara," Meng said.

" Hey Meng, what you…" Katara said when she saw Jet. " YOU!"

" Me?" Jet asked.

" You're such a…" Katara started. Sometimes actions speak for words so Katara attacks him and starts to beat him up. " You're such a…a…a…I don't know how to describe you but you blew me off dammit"

" You were going to go out with her?" Meng asked and stares at Jet while Katara was beating him up. " Man…all of you guys are such (beep, beep, beep)"

" …" Everyone stared at her.

" You're right you want to take care of him. I got better things to do, see ya," Katara says and walks off leaving Meng to beat up Jet.

_Okay, girls can be very weird sometimes_, Zuko thought as he walked away.

" Hey Haru," Meng said an hour later.

" Hey Meng, want to get something to drink?" Haru asked.

" Sure"

" How did that just happen?" Sokka asked.

" She went out with three guys in one day, must of broke a record almost," Katara said.

" Almost broke a record, the record was set by Suki one time, she went out 8 times in a day but it was like twice with the same guys," the Director said.

" Oh wow, she's good"

" I know, now on with the story…"

* * *

…**Watching the Window…**

" Pass the popcorn," someone said. There was a group of girls outside sitting on the lawn watching the window of where the boys were in.

" Here you go Liz," Monika said, passing the large bowl to her.

" Gimme some," Marie said as she grabbed a huge handful.

" Oi, someone gimme the lemonade," Yukita (that's me by the way) said.

" No I got it first," Monika said.

" Hey, I so had it first," Mandi, said.

" No, you stole it from me," Natallie said.

" Who are you?" Mandi asked.

" Someone (which that someone should know who she is)"

" Oh hey, what took you so long to get here?" Yukita asked.

" Well, getting past monsters aren't easy you know"

" I know right," Kayko said.

" Are you people stupid or something, there's a huge sign that said "take the door on the left" I even had flashing lights," Yukita said. " People really need to learn to read before entering my head you know"

" What sign and light?" Danny asked.

" How did you get down here?"

" I don't know"

" As long as you brought chocolate cake," Yukita said and reached for it but Natallie got to it first. " HEY!"

" Too bad, me likie cake"

" I think that we should really just chill and stop taking other PEOPLE'S FOOD!" Azula said as she grabbed back her popcorn from Marie.

" Oh hi Angie," Yukita said as yet another person came to join them. "Okay, just to sort this out, who's here,"

" Well, there's about-" Lena said as she popped out of nowhere.

" Hey, ISN'T THE MY PALM PILOT?"

" Hmmm, yeah. I got everything in here"

" …" Yukita stared at her. " I will never figure out HOW YOU FRICKEN GET MY STUFF FROM OUT THERE IN HERE!"

" Now, Marie, Liz, Mandi, Monika, Kayko, Natallie, Angie and Danny here so far…I think"

" So that's like eight people invited and more to come"

" More?"

" Yeah, later on"

" Hey, the window just shattered," Liz said and every looked up to see glass flying down at them.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all yelled.

" Dammit," Yukita said and took out a remote and started to click. (Click…click…nothing happening…CLICK! CLICK!) " CHEAP REMOTE!" She threw it on the floor and then picked it up again and clicked. " Finally" The glass just stopped as it was about to hit them.

" Hey, isn't that one of my remotes?" Angie asked.

" Yeah, the last time I stopped by your story, I stole it" she said and resumed eating popcorn along with everyone else.

" WHAT?" Angie said in a surprised, shocked and angry voice.

" What?"

" …"

" Okay whatever, shows back on"

" Is that a fire up there?" Kayko asked.

" Is Zuko firebending?" Marie asked, shocked.

" Cool, I wonder if someone got burned," both Liz and Lena said.

" You're not supposed to so enthusiastic about it!" Marie said and nudged Liz.

" What? I want some fan girls burned after they stole my lemonade," Liz said.

" They did?"

" Hey, isn't that Jet?" Kayko asked. Everyone looked up to see Jet climb out of the window and standing on the ledge.

" Hey, HOW'S THE VIEW UP THERE JET?" Azula asked.

" GREAT," He yelled back sarcastically. " CAN WE GET SOME HELP UP HERE THOUGH?" Everyone looked at each other thinking. " Nah," the said.

" No I mean it, WE REALLY NEED SOME-" Jet said as a fan girl grabbed him and pulled him back in, " HELP!"

" Hmm, I wonder what's happening up there," Monika said.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" someone up there screamed. " GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CRAZY FAN GIRLS AND I MEAN IT, AHHHHHH AWAY AND GIMME BACK MY SHIRT!"

" That sounded like Zuko right?" Mandi asked.

" Did he just say 'gimme back my shirt'?" Angie asked.

" I wonder what's going on up there and what they're doing to Zuko," Yukita said.

" They better not do anything to MY Zuko," Mandi said.

" Who you calling yours, he's mine!" Katara said.

" No, MINE"

" MINE!" Yukita got the remote out again and clicked mute. Katara and Mandi realized that after about ten seconds and then started to yell at Yukita, or tried to at least.

" Watch the window and shut up will ya?" The two of them sat down and watched the window again, getting their voices back.

* * *

**Me**: okay, I would have continued, if it wasn't for the fact that this chapter was…mad long as usual and I decided to add suspense.

**Lena**: why do I get the feeling they're going to hate you for that?

**Me**: heh, I know right anyways

**Lena**: this chapter was just for old times sake, to show all the old friends we had when we wrote The Crazy Ideas of Me. I just wished it wasn't deleted…IT WAS GOOD DAMMIT!

**Me**: …I know right, (sniff) oh well, we're out

**Lena**: Next chapter coming really, really, really soon

**Zuko**: really? WE WANTED A BREAK DAMMIT! A BREAK FROM ACTING AND ALL!

**Sokka**: I wanted to have more time eating

**Me**: TOO BAD, SHUT UP AND GIMME BACKS MY POPCORN! (Chases after Sokka)

**Lena**: …now she has to go work on her Naruto story, anyone be nice to read it? Check out her profile. It's called Pure Insanity, sounds familiar? Lol


	8. Chapter 8

**Me**: okay people we're back

**Lena**: yep but before we get to the fan girl invasion again, it's time for…

**Everyone**: PAIRINGS FOR AZULA!

* * *

**Azula + Zhao yeah that'd be great if I wrote this a while ago since that would be fine then but now that I think of it…EWWWWWWWW! NO WAY! ZHAO DON'T DESERVE AZULA! HE'S BETTER OFF DEAD STILL SINCE AZULA WOULD PROBABLY KICK HIS SORRY ASS! Sorry, just have to let some things out**

**Azula + Sokka NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! HOW DID THAT HAPPEN? WAIT, WHAT HAPPENED? WHEN? WTF? THAT WOULDN'T BE RIGHT since she could kick his sorry ass too, I mean, if Ty Lee could, Azula definitely could.**

**Azula + Jet the best Azula pairing I know of so far…at least it's partially normal**

**Azula + Aang wait…did I hear you right? DID YOU JUST SAY AZULA _AND_ AANG? WTF? THAT'S…do I even I have to say it? **

**Azula + Haru …(I'll just keep to the silence)**

**Azula + Ozai oh yeah that would definitely work if they weren't father and daughter. But I think Ozai and Zuko works better, don't you agree?**

**Azula + Zuko …wait…let the words sink in…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! You get the point I could go forever.**

**Azula + Ham or Han or something like that…I can't ever remember, can you? (**"IT'S HAHN! CAN'T YOU PEOPLE GET THAT YET! IT'S HAHN YOU STUPID RETARDS! OMFG! IT'S NOT HAM! IT'S HAHN!")

"Who is this retard? Why is he here? Why am I next to him? Does he even know who I am? You know what? I'm just gonna fry him," Azula said and you see roasted Ham in 3 seconds. ("IT'S HAHN! I'M NOT A HAM!")

_Sure you're not, I mean, the name Ham does fit you now since Azula you know, already roasts you. I mean she did it to well done and very…crispy on the outside I could say…_

(NOOOOOOOOOO! I AM NOT A HAM! I AM A HUMAN BEING!)

_YOU'RE A BEAN? OMFG! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A HAM BUT NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU'RE A BEAN? OMFG!_

(NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU STUPID RETARDS! I DIDN'T SAY THAT! I AM A HUMAN, A LIVING THING THAT THINKS AND TALKS YOU KNOW BUT YOU'RE JUST RUINING MY RIGHTS! AND NO I AM NOT A HAM OR BEAN!)

_Hey, you do know that beans are alive too I mean, what you say proves that you're a bean…or ham…_

" We interuptyou're reading to bring you this message," some guy in the voice that people usually say when they interupt you while you're watching a good show on TV and it gets you so annoyed when they do that.

" Sorry to interuppt your laughing and whatever you're doing while reading this but we have to get on with this. If you wish to read more of Azula pairings, please tune in to the next chapter. It would be fun for all of us since then, we'll have more room to write about this. So say bye bye to Ham for now," Lena said.

(AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STUPID RETARDS! IT'S HAHN!)

* * *

…**With the boys and fan girls and Zhao…**

" Get away from me you crazy people!" Zuko yelled.

(Just a note, I'm randomly naming fan girls from my long list of names that I thought up of when I was bored to death at school and needed something to do so all the names that I mention that's not part of the people up there in the other part, it's a fan girl, A FAN GIRL! And no offense to those who's names I put down as a fan girl)

" WHO IS YOU CALLING CRAZY?" Caroline asked.

" I know right, we're not crazy," Elizabeth said.

" I know you're not. You disgrace craziness," Yukita said.

" Aren't you down there?" Jet asked.

" Yeah but hey, I'm thinking this and the people down there needs me to put a camera up here to watch you know. Hey, isn't that mine?" Yukita pointed to something and everyone looks to see a fan girl holding cupid's arrow.

" No," Melissa said as she tried to hide the arrow.

" …GET BACK WITH THAT ARROW! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU'RE SO DEAD!"

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Melissa yelled as she ran while Yukita was right behind her, paused everything and adjusts camera before going back to running.

" There she goes again," Kelly said.

" Why did she even take the arrow?" Nellie asked.

" Wasn't that like plan 6,552?" Michelle asked.

" Oh yea, and what plan are we on now?" Christina asked.

" Well, we ran out of letters and we're on plan 66,550," Caroline said as she looked in her notebook.

" So that plan is pretty close," Michelle said.

" We NEED that arrow!" Nellie declared.

" Oh my god! Okay, how about Nellie and I go after her?" Caroline asked.

" Then go, the rest of us," Michelle said and they all looked at Zuko. " Will deal with him"

" Can I kill one of them?" Zuko asked.

" I don't think that Yukita is going to bring them back to life, especially not the one with the arrow," Aang said.

" I recommend burning them though," Sokka said.

" Just do something they're closing in," Haru said.

" Where are my swords?" Jet asked.

" Here" Haru handed Jet his swords.

" What were you doing with my swords?"

" Well, you want me to leave it out there for them to find it?"

" …Oh…" and then five seconds later when it finally sank in… " WHAT?"

" That's what I thought"

" If you guys get any closer," Zuko threatened as his hands flared up.

" You're really going to burn us? Have you no honor?" Melissa asked, in a shocked OMFG girly voice.

" Where did they learn that?" Sokka asked.

" Well, since we're in a crazy person's head," Zuko said.

" Hey, I'm the Princess of Insanity and Craziness," Yukita said as she appeared out of nowhere and then disappears to continue chasing the stupid fan girl again.

" Okay, seeing that we're in a person who's the Princess of Insanity and Craziness, nothing really matters now," Zuko said.

" Can you just burn them or something?" Jet asked.

" You're not suppose to say that" Haru said.

" Then what do I say?"

" Burn them and I won't blame this all on you"

" But it is his entire fault"

" Really? How?"

" Well, don't blame me but the fan girls are crazy over him"

" True"

" Can we get him yet?" Christine asked.

" Yeah," Caroline said as all the girls came running at Zuko again.

" I don't care anymore you know, I think death is better than this you know," Zuko said but Aang jumped forth and blew them all back by twirling his staff around.

" Can we just really get rid of them?" Sokka asked.

" Dude, is your mind that small? We're locked in here inside a crazy and insane person's head, DO YOU THINK WE CAN GET RID OF THEM THAT EASILY?" Jet yelled.

" You mean we're locked in here? Oh my god, we're locked in with Zuko!" Michelle yelled and every other fan girl yelled.

" OH MY GOD! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

" Damn, you just had to say that Jet," Haru said, shaking his head and smacking himself.

" Wait, how did that fan girl get out then?" Aang asked.

" Who knows, we're in a crazy and insane person's head you know," Jet said. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF?"

Then suddenly, the door opens and the fan girl comes running in with Yukita behind her.

" GOT IT!" Yukita yelled as she tackled Melissa and got the arrow back.

" NO!" Melissa screamed…or shrieked.

" I'll just be going now," Yukita said and walks out door and since everyone is quiet, you hear a click.

" …" The boys stared at the door.

" That door…was unlocked…for the LAST TWENTY MINUTES?" Zuko exploded. " …OH MY FUCKIN GOD!"

" Wow, what now?" Jet asked.

* * *

…**Outside the window…**

" Okay, I dare you to go kiss a tree," Suki said. **(Note- If anyone could remember…which I doubt; this was once in Angie's story before that also got deleted)**

" A tree?" Katara asked.

" A tree"

" What's with that?"

" Hey, random thought…or is it? Oh whatever, kiss it"

" There's no way I'm kissing a tree," Katara said.

" Just imagine it as Zuko," Azula said. "Right?" Mai looked away and smiled…like she did in that episode of Return to Omashu.

" Shut up," Katara said.

" Hey people, I'm back," Yukita said. " OH HI TY LEE! LONG TIME NO SEE!"

" Hello!" Ty Lee said as they both hugged.

" …What's with that?" Monika asked

" Ty Lee is Yukita's ancestor…very complicated things you see, a lot of the people from Avatar are her ancestor. Here, how about this, LET'S TAKE A BREAK TO EXPLAIN EVERYTHING TO YOU PEOPLE!" Lena said.

* * *

**The History of Yukita**

" Okay hello people and welcome to this history class, this will be popping up every now and then…and the teacher is yours truly, Lena!" Lena said. " Okay first thing's first. This ancestor thing first started when she started to watch the episode Return to Omashu with her friend Okito at Okito's house which she dropped in for a surprise visit and Okito got mad and all but whatever, so they started to watch the episode. The moment they got to the Ty Lee part, Yukita jumped and started going Omgomgomgomg. Okito then said…

" What did I tell you? SHE'S EXACTLY LIKE YOU!"

" Omgomgomgomg!" Yukita went on and on.

" Now you have another person who…another person in avatar that's related to you. WE have Bumi, the crazy herbal lady and now Ty Lee"

" Omgomgomgomg"

" You know…how do we explain this…about how you're related to all of them…"

" Simple," Yukita said (finally). " Okay…The Crazy Herbal lady and Bumi are like…distant cousins…which is possible and some time later after like…let's say…a hundred years or two an the war is over, their descendant met with Ty Lee's descendant and then you know and voila, you have them being her ancestors."

" …Right…"

" Oooo, quick cut in people, here's their theory on how the world was before," Lena said.

" The earth, our home is actually the same thing as the Avatar world. How this happen you ask? This is how. Long, long…A VERY LONG TIME AGO ABOUT…five BILLION YEARS AGO…WAIT, 10 BILLION YEARS AGO, the earth was perfectly fine in the Avatar's world form. The moon was the moon, obviously and then some time later around 5 billion years ago, Soulzen's comet, which is Hailey's Comet, came crashing into the earth. Now this was after the war. It used to come every 100 hundred years but that changed when it crashed into earth, reducing it to about…3/4 of it's original size, making all the land clump together forming Pangaea or whatever it was called when the whole world was one piece. Because of the crash, the comet kinda went from coming by every 100 hundred years turned to every…75-79 years, can't remember. And that's pretty much how everything happened and it all begins again. The reason there's no fossils around 4.5-5 billion years when the earth first started in how the scientists think was because the comet kinda messed everything up you see…wait, better yet, this is how it could have also happened. The comet comes, goes boom as it crashed into earth and everything go boom!"

" But then how the people survive…hey, they're benders so they survived so whatever to that," Lena said. " That about concludes out history lesson guys. Oh and one more thingy, Hailey's comet, or Soulzen's Comet, IS COMING BY AGAIN IN YEAR…2062 I think. Wait, lemme do the math again, 1986 (last time it came) +75 2061. Okay I was off a bit but anyways, IT SHOULD COME BACK BETWEEN 2061-2065! Let's see if we can live to see it come…I don't know when it's coming back exactly, but hey, for those four years, let's see if we can see it come after all, IT IS PART OF OUR HISTORY! Now the concludes our history lesson for today, bye people!"

**CLASS DISMISSED**

* * *

" Oh…" Monika said after going through the whole lesson. " I got it"

" Okay so anyways, go kiss the tree Katara," Angie said and Katara gave her a look. " What? It's not my fault that you're dared to do that and besides truth or dare is fun"

" Fine, I'll kiss the tree and I dare you to…to…to…I'll get back to you on that, have to think of a good enough dare"

" Have fun"

" I will"

" Okay whatever, I'm going," Ty Lee said. " Azula, I dare you to slap Danny"

" Okay," Azula said and smacked him. " Katara, I dare you to slap Danny"

" Okay," Katara said and slapped him. " Now, I dare you to slap him again"

" Okay" SLAP.

" AH, STOP ALREADY!" Danny said.

" Okay"

" What? I want you to dare me to slap him though," Katara said.

" I got a better idea"

" What?"

" I dare you to kick him and aim well," Azula said, smiling evilly. Katara looked at her before also smiling evilly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Someone save me!" Danny said as he got up and started to run away.

" Nice," Suki said.

" I know right and now since she's going to take a while, go Yue," Azula said.

" Okay, Mandi, go join Katara," Yue said.

" Okay but before I go uh…Monika, I dare you to join me," Mandi said.

"Okay, but before I go, Kayko, I dare you to uh…lemme think…" Monika said but was interrupted by window smashing. Everyone looks up and comes back to crowd, pausing from what they were doing to see Zuko, Aang, Sokka, Jet and Haru come falling down towards them.

" Hey COOL! Finally they came out of the window and are going at neck breaking speed towards us," Liz said.

" LIZ!" Marie said.

" What? I mean it's true; they're falling and DON'T TELL ME THAT THAT'S A SHIRTLESS ZUKO!

" Yeah and OMFG! YOU'RE RIGHT AND WHERE'S ZUKO'S SHIRT?" Everyone looked up to see the boys falling and fan girls watching them from the window 6 stories above them. Currently, the boys are at the fourth story and still falling and while at the same time Marie and Liz were blabbing, the fan girls were also blabbing.

" Dammit, they actually went through the window," Melissa said.

" Mary pushed them," Nellie said.

" I did not, Mary said. " Kelly did"

Kelly gasped. "I SO DID NOT! IT WAS-"

" Okay you know what, forget it, let's just get down there as quickly as possible," Melissa said and they all ran down. As they are running down the stairs which will take a while, time to go back with Yukita and them peoples.

" Oh this is a good show," Yukita said.

" They're going to DIE! STOP THEM!" Natallie said.

" Why? They seem fine"

" What about Zuko?"

" What about Aangie?" Angie said.

" Aang will be find, he can airbend remember? And fly with his glider," Yukita said.

" Only when he has his glider," Monika said.

" Doesn't he have it?"

" I think the fan girls have it"

" Oh well, he can still airbend"

" Yeah," Mandi said.

" YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LET THEM FALL ARE YOU?" Kayko yelled.

" Hold on, too loud, can't hear," Yukita said and hit the pause and mute button on the remote. "Okay, now what were you saying?"

" Oh look at them," Kayko said. "Everyone looked up to see Zuko, Aang and Sokka standing on Jet and Haru in mid laugh.

" How fast do you think they fall?" Yukita said as she lifted the remote.

" No, gimme the remote," Kayko said.

" NO WAY! You're going to have to get it from me and I'm not giving it up!" and Yukita started running and everyone chased her except Danny and Liz since Danny was already dead tired and just managed to run away from the Avatar girls. Liz walked up sat down and took out he own remote that was personally given to her by Yukita.

" NO!" The boys yelled.

" YEAH!" Danny yelled.

" DANNY YOU TRAITOR! IF YOU LET HER CLICK PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" The boys said as Liz clicked play.

…Three stories…

…Two stories…

…One story…

…A few yards…

" CUT FOR A MOMENT!" The director said and you see everything freeze. The whole entire story was just like a tape and the lights came on. "Okay first question, can someone mind telling me how big a story is anyway? How many yards? Feet? Because we the sad people don't know so if you could tell us, that'd be very much appreciated now back to your movie er, story"

…A few feet…

…A few six inches…

…3 inches…

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The boys yelled and just as they were one inch from the ground, then froze again and sighed in relief. Jet had his arms spread out and his nose was half an inch from hitting the ground.

" No!" Liz said when Yukita paused it. " Why'd you do that?"

" Well…I kinda missed it because all the people were chasing me and all but now I lost them so I wanna watch it again," Yukita said.

" You lost them?"

" They're frozen in time, all the others are, avatar girls and normal"

" Um…okay…LET'S WATCH IT AGAIN THEN!"

" Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?" Danny said while Yukita hit the rewind. You can hear the squeaky voices as everything rewinds and the boys go back up.

" NO!" The boys yelled.

" YEAH!" Danny yelled.

" DANNY YOU TRAITOR! IF YOU LET HER CLICK PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" The boys said as Liz clicked play.

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" and the boys went free fall again.

" DAMMIT!" Yukita said as she kept hitting the button but it wouldn't work. " WORK YOU STUPID THING! BITCH! GRRRR!"

" DAMMIT!" Liz said too.

" Dead batteries?"

" Great"

" They're doomed"

" Definitely screwed"

" Yeah…where's my popcorn?"

" You're so right, let's watch this"

" You're really letting them fall," Danny said in disbelief.

" Yeah, why not? You want them too," Yukita said.

" I didn't mean it"

" Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" the girls yelled as they managed to escape the frozen in time since the remote's batteries went dead.

" Fall Aang!" Meng shouted.

" Shut up Meng, noooooooooooooooooo my Aangie!" Angie said.

" ZUKO!" Katara, Suki, Yue, Natallie, Kayko, Monika, Mandi and Marie shouted.

" FALL ZUZU!" Azula, Danny and Ty Lee shouted.

" YEAH!" Yukita shouted. " Hey Danny, I thought you said that you didn't want them to fall"

" And I thought you liked Zuko Yukita," Angie said.

" Ew, no," Yukita said. " Okay actually, I did but at a time like this, you know"

" And if you can't beat them, join them," Danny said.

" I got it to work!" Liz exclaimed and clicked forward.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" people that I am too lazy to state who yelled as the boys went BOOM straight into the ground, making a big hole. Liz's jaw dropped wide open.

" Oops…wrong button," she said as she looked at the remote. " You know, these signs are sure annoying, they should stick it on the button and not above it or below since I don't know which they mean"

" Gimme that," Yukita said and grabbed it and hit rewind. The boys went zooming back up again and the hole disappeared but then they came right back down. " Damn this remote"

Then, the boys froze just as they were about to hit the ground once again and it turns out it was the fan girls that froze them.

" Yo, where'd you get a remote?" Katara asked.

" Found it," they said.

" Gimme that," Yukita said.

" I'm not letting you make Zuko fall!" Melissa said and all the other girls agreed with her.

" Fine, have it your way," Liz said and hit paused, walked over and grabbed the remote from the. Then, Yukita hit play on hers and BOOM. But this time, Aang had used airbending to reduce the impact, Haru used earthbending and Zuko used firebending.

" Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," the boys groaned.

" Oh well," Danny said.

" How could you?" Katara said.

" I know right," Suki said.

" You killed them"

" DAMMIT, they're not dead," Azula said.

" And I thought I was crazy," Liz said. " I wanted to send them into the earth.

" Well, what do you expect from me, the Princess of Insanity and Craziness

" Amazing," Danny said.

" Fine, if everyone hates them like this then back up to the Fan girls!"

" YAY!" the fan girls yelled.

" Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo," all the other girls who cared about them yelled which excludes Azula, Ty Lee, Mai, Yukita, and…I think that's it.

" YAY!" Azula yelled.

" Fine by me," Liz said.

" This is just boring now," Mai said.

" I don't think I've had this much fun in a long time," Ty Lee said.

" I think this is going to be a long day, come again everyone," Yukita said. " WE'RE GONNA BE ON A DONUT BREAK FOR A WHILE!"

" TAKE 20!" the director said.

" DONUTS?" Aang asked.

" …I won't even answer…"

* * *

**Me**: and there you have that chapter people

**Lena**: hope you had fun

**Me**: now, please tune by for the commercials or just exit this window now

**Lena**: Oh yeah, tell us if you want us to add anymore people to be paired up with Azula


	9. Chapter 9

**Me**: hey everyone, I'm back!

**Lena**: with some bad news

**Me**: you see, I got a new computer since the old one was so stupid and couldn't even work

**Lena**: that's good

**Me**: but the thing is, all the old files are saved on it and I couldn't save them sadly BECAUSE THE STUPID COMPUTER JUST HAD TO BE SO BI AND RETARD AND GRRRR!!

**Lena**: so...everything back to scratch since we were originally rewriting The Crazy Ideas of Me

**Me**: but that's gone...for good now sadly (sniff)

**Lena**: so...that's it for now!

**Zuko**: thank god that story is gone

**Lena**: shut up before I send you to the fan girls

**Zuko**: okay I'll be eating donuts

* * *

P.S. we're adding Toph and any other new characters right now ok? AND DEAL WITH IT IF YOU GOT A PROBLEM!! and my computer was being stupdi and i could update it

_Italics mean the narrator person is speaking_

(words in parenthesis are the character, in this case "Ham")

" And normal quotation thingies are people speaking!"

* * *

**Pairings for Azula...PART 2!!**

(AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STUPID RETARDS! IT'S HAHN!)

" Who is that very annoying voice speaking that's annoying the hell out of me?" Azula asked, looking up towards the ceiling.

_Well that obvious, it's the Ham!_

( HAHN!)

_Or was it Ha?_

( ADD A H AND AN A DAMMIT!)

_Maybe it was Hahm now that I think about it..._

( HAHN!!)

_Do you remember Azula?_

( OH MY GOD!!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU DAMN RETARDS?!)

" Do you think I wanna? Maybe Yue knows," Azula said. " HEY YUE! YOU KNOW WHO THIS ANNOYING VOICE IS?"

_And then...out of nowhere...you see this thing...a lot of little sparkly things like fire flies or lightning bugs, whatever, appear...in the middle of the room and everyone stops to stare since it's obviously not that often something like this can happen you know and-_

" Eh hem?" Lena said.

_Right so anyways...those little thingies gathered together to form who else but...YUE! SOKKA'S DEAD I MEAN SPIRITUAL GIRL FRIEND EVEN THOUGH HE'S ACTUALLY CHEATING ON SUKI BUT WE'LL TALK ABOUT THAT LATER!_

" Hi Yue so anyway, you know who-" Azula started speaking but Sokka came out of nowhere.

" YUE? YOU'RE...WHAT? HUH...OH MY GOD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? AREN'T YOU SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD?" Sokka asked.

" OH that's real nice Sokka, CALLING ME DEAD AGAIN WHEN I AM RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOUR DAMN EYES SOKKA! YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!" Yue said.

_You know...this seems like a really familiar scene but I'll shut up now since it's obvious Yue wants to yell at Sokka even more._

" But-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-" Sokka stuttered.

" Yes Sokka?" Yue asked, putting her hands on her hips.

" But-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-" Sokka stuttered again.

" ..." Everyone stared, getting bored.

" Okay you can shut up now Sokka," Yue said.

" But-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-" Sokka stuttered.

" OKAY SHUT UP DUMB BUTT!" Azula said and fried him.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"' Sokka said and ran off screaming to jump into the huge fountain right over there.

( Ha, you got fried)

" SHUT UP HAM!" Sokka yelled.

( Why should I huh? why?)

" DON'T MAKE ME!"

( Make you what huh?)

" HAM HEAD!"

( DON'T' CALL ME A HAM HEAD! IT'S HAHN!!!!)

" I"m sorry but did anyone hear anything? Huh?"

( OH DON'T START LIKE THEY ALL DO!)

" There's this really annoying fly sound, it's really starting to get fricken aggravating"

( OH THAT'S REAL NICE! JUST GO AHEAD AND IGNORE THE HAM HUH?)

" YES AND THAT'S WHAT I'M GONNA DO...HAM!!"

_Was it just me or did Ham agree that he was Ham?_

" OH...MY...GOD!" Everyone said.

( ...YOU DIDN'T HEAR IT!! I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING! IT WAS AN OPTICAL ILLUSION CAUSE BY SOKKA SINCE HE'S SUCH AN IDIOT!)

" ...What?"

_Okay let's wrap this ham up and move to the next ship-_

" WRAP? HAM WRAP? I WANT A HAM WRAP!!" Aang said, jumping up and down. " Where? Where? Where?"

( I'M NOT A WRAP DAMMIT!! AND DEFINITELY NOW A HAM WRAP!!)

" Wait...there's a ham rap? OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo who sings that?"

( -smacks himself- I DIDN'T SAY HAM RAP! I SAID HAM WRAP WITH A W!)

_So you are a ham wrap now?_

( AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! GO AWAY! YOU'RE HURTING MY FEELINGS!)

" Ham wraps have feelings?" Aang asked. " ...I never knew that..."

( -disappeared-)

" Good job Aang, now that stupid idiotic ham wrap is gone," Katara said.

" Finally," Azula said.

" Aw...I wanted a ham wrap though," Aang said.

_Don't worry, there's a few at the snack table...and we have chicken and a lot of other wraps today. In fact, the main things to eat today are wraps..and you can make your own too!_

" YAY!" Aang said and ran there in his own super fast only an airbender can do way.

_Now which other Azula pairing do I like better...um...let's check with the might script...okay let us blab about Azula x Sokka._

" WHAT? SOKKA'S GOING OUT WITH AZULA? AZULA? _THE _AZULA? THE CHILD PRODIGY THAT CAN KICK ZUKO'S ASS? WHAT?" Katara asked.

" Wait what did you say? My sister...Azula...is going out with a warrior wannabe?" Zuko asked.

_Yes I did say that now all I have to do is sit back and watch the chaos...heh._

" WAIT...HOW DID SOKKA GET AZULA TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND? THAT'S LIKE...IMPOSSIBLE FOR AN IDIOT LIKE HIM!!" Suki said. " AND ISN'T JET GOING OUT WITH AZULA?"

_Ah well...Jet is currently in the hospital after he and Azula had a fight...isn't that interesting?_

Suddenly, Katara's cell phone rang. " Hello?" Katara asked.

" HI Katara! It's me Ty Lee!" Ty lee said.

" How'd you get my number?" Katara asked, totally confused on how Ty Lee got her number.

" Oh that's simple, I simply ask every single fan boy for your number even though you blocked them all," Ty Lee answered.

" Oh..."

" So anyway, just a news flash. I'd suggest you turn on the T.V. to any random channel now"

" Wait...why?"

" Bye!"

" HANG ON!" But the phone call was over. " Well...turn on the T.V. I guess"

_The minute the T.V. turned on, you see news broadcast, the breaking news kind that interrupts you while you're in the middle of watching a good show and makes you yell at the T.V. but the minute you calm down and realize what the breaking news was about, you go "OH...MY...FUCKIN...GOD!!" and that's what's happening now._

" We interrupt your show of...My Chicken is Better Than Yours? Okay whatever," the news lady said. " To bring you this important news. The world is starting to end ever since we've found this out. SOKKA...um...no last name...IS GOING OUT WITH AZULA...no last name either but at least she has a title. SOME BENDLESS PEASANT IS GOING OUT WITH THE CURRENT FIRE LORD'S DAUGHTER AND HEIR TO THE THRONE OF THE FIRE NATION!"

" THAT'S B.S. LADY! I'M THE HEIR!" Zuko jumped up and yelled but everyone behind him pushed him back down to watch the tiny T.V.

" OH AND INCOMING NEWS! THE TWO ARE...CURRENTLY..." the Lady pressed her ear piece to her ear harder. " Oh my god...THEY'RE CURRENTLY IN THE HUGE CINEMA THEATER AT 42ND STREET AND CHAMBER STREET that has these new huge soda cups for only 3 dollars too WATCHING SOME MOVIE!!"

" HOLY SH-" Lena said when suddenly, Haru came earthbending into the room.

" YOU SAW THE NEWS RIGHT?" he yelled.

" YES!!" everyone said.

" WELL COME ON THEN!! YOU GOTTA SEE THIS!!" He yelled again. Suddenly, a whole came out of nowhere and he jumped into it. The others stood confused by what was happening. Then, Aang came running past them with his arms full of food saying, " LET'S GO PEOPLE!!"

That's when everyone then started to move.

" WAIT GRAB THE POPCORN AND STUFF SOMEONE!" Yukita said. Lena just took the whole table and folded it up and stuck it in her pocket.

" Ok let's go," and jumped into the hole.

" How did she just do that?" Zuko asked.

" Um...she's Lena what do you expect?" Katara said. Only the two of them were left and they just stared at each other for 5 seconds then shrugged and jumped into the whole.

_Now for those of you who are curious and want to know, this was how the tunnel ride was like. The minute you jump into the hole, it was like those water rides where you go zooming down really fast except this one was special. It had loop-d-loops and incredible swirlies. There was also at one point where it spits you out and you go flying in the hair before landing into another tube. There were 5 tubes to choose from so you better have good aim and land in one or else you'd pretty much land on your butt like Sokka did just now. Anyways, after that you end up going deeper and deeper until you start slowing down. When you stop, it's at a restaurant called the Ant Tunnel Express with a lot of food and stuff and whatever. _

_When you have paid and gotten what you wanted, a hole opens up underneath you and you continue zooming. Finally, after another 3 minutes of fun and rush, you start sliding upwards somehow and end up popping out of a manhole at Times Square. _

" That was so fun!" Toph said still slightly dizzy and fell on her back.

" FUN?" Sokka said. " That was painful you know"

" Ha that's only because you missed the hole," Katara said, standing up. Aang was still amazingly in the air landed.

" It's okay Sokka," he said and patted Sokka on the back really hard. Sokka ended up puking and everyone stepped back going, " eww"

" hey where'd the others go?" Aang asked. It was only him, Katara, Sokka and Toph (plus Momo) with them standing in a huge crowd.

" Uh oh..."

* * *

**Me**: wassup again people

**Lena**: sorry for the late update once again...

**Me**: I think I used caps too much too

**Lena**: oh well

**Me**: by the way, I'm going by pure randomness now so if you don't like the plot, don't' read ok?

**Lena**: leave a review on your way back to the non-insane world please if you can telling us what you think

**Me**: remember it's the portal on your RIGHT not LEFT cuz if you go on the left...

**Lena**: you'll be horribly devoured and never to be seen again until the monster poops you out in 7 months

**P.S. sorry SMHBubbles for not adding you this time again BUT YOU WILL BE ONE OF THOSE SPECIAL PEOPLE!! I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN YOU!!**


End file.
